


I Guess I HAVE To Help Now(Old)

by ASadiscticDoggo



Series: But It doesn't mean I want to [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I swear, Laid back Sans, Minor Violence, Ok lots of swearing, Reader is a Bitty, Swearing, They fight like children, Tsundere Edge, bad times all around, but so are you, edge is an ass, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadiscticDoggo/pseuds/ASadiscticDoggo
Summary: When you decide to (try) help out an injured bitty, you find yourself in a hole new world.Now your living with two stupidly pun loving skeletons and one kind-hearted cinnamon bun. Life seems pretty great....Now lets wait for it to get trashed!(REWORK DONE)
Relationships: Sans (Underfell) & Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: But It doesn't mean I want to [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912171
Comments: 48
Kudos: 214





	1. Dammit!

Hello This is an old fix, if you want to find the new one, link on the last page. :3

  
You stared down at the noodles in front of you. Probably from a Chinese restaurant. It looked like it was recently dumped. Nice, you thought, a probably healthy meal!

You took a bite out of one. It tasted bland, but it was food.

Gonna live to see another day I suppose. You sat down, getting comfortable as you ate. It was half of the second week surviving in hell. Water was getting hard to come by and each day was getting hotter.

You had almost gotten crushed by a car when you got a little risky. You never crossed streets if you saw a car again.

You relaxed your sore muscles. It was quiet in the alley you resided in. You'd probably be safe for the time being.

"Fuck!" Well you might've jinxed yourself.

You tensed, whipping your head around. You poked your head out of the trash, glancing around. Instead of a tall man, you spotted a small monster. Too small to not be a bitty. You relaxed, relieved.

Then you noticed he was walking strangely. Hmm? he looked up and you darted down. He may be a bitty but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight you.

Clothing was the biggest factor for a fight. It was hard to come across good clothing. You had two brawls because of them. Bitty gangs too. They protected land to keep more resources to themselves. You only got into one. Yet, it was enough to keep you away from them.

You flinched violently when you saw him in front of you. Jesus, he was stealthy. How'd the hell did he get up here so fast?!

You supposed he didn't notice you as he flinched aswell. "tha fuck!? where'd you come from?!" He growled, putting up his fist.

He looked to be a skeleton bitty, an edgy one? A fell? You weren't sure. He had a thick back coat on, but He only had the adoption clothes humans and monsters gave.

You flinched, hunched defensively. "Could ask you the same thing," said, glaring. He narrowed his eyes and broadened his shoulders. He stared intensly at you and you shrunk further.

"fuck off, this my trash," He scowled. "Was here first," you glowered at him, he didn't budge.

"it's mine now, so beat it!" He puffed up, looking bigger. You were about to budge off when you notice something. It was revealed from behind a old box. A broken leg, no wonder he was walking weird. He must have been trying to conceal it.

He began to sweat looking a lot less intimidating. He must have realized your observation. You stood up taller, contemplating your choices.

"What happened to it? The leg?" You questioned.

"nunya"

"What?"

"None ya business"

Damn you were stupid sometimes. You sighed and thought for a minute. You grabbed the end of your shirt and... Ripped it.

"why'd ya go off and ruin it?" He asked, staring at you in bewilderment. He glared at him, "We need to wrap it, show it."

"fuck you! i ain't doing shit," He bickered. "You needs it to stay in place, asshole," you fought back.

"go ta hell!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"fuck you!"

"Asshole!"

"bitch!"

The trashcan tipped over. Dammit! Your yelling match must have attracted someone. The trashcan spilt out its contents. The skeleton hissed in pain. He wouldn't be able to run if whoever pushed the trashcan became grabby.

You flinched when you saw the face of a dog staring at the two of you. His jaw opened as he came closer. You hissed at it and it bounced back in surprise.

You aren't gonna rip tee for no reason. You lifted the aggressive bitty, you might be sl- whoaa, damn he was light for being chubby looking. It was like holding a feather.

You threw him on your shoulder and darted off.

'"hey! leggo, you dumb-" the dog raced after, barking, "bbhhaaACK! don't let go! don't leggo! just run!" You smirked.

Unfortunately, the said dog was catching up quickly. You weaved through two trash bins and a glass bottle. The dog slowed, lightly bumping into one of the bins.

You saw a window. Bingo. You tried to charge at it, in vain as your shoulder only bounced off. You winced.

"Don't you have magic? Break it." You said, setting him down. The dog lightly growled in frustration.

He glared at you. "its gonna take ah moment, hol' on." he held out his hand and red flickered on it.

The dog nudge between the bins, one tilted easier than the first. "We don't exactly have a moment!" You hissed. "shad up, im tryin' tah focus!"

The dog pushed at the lighter one, it crashed to the ground.

"Hurry!"

"shut up!"

He hopped ontop and pushed his nose between the bin and the wall.

"come on! jus-" CRASH! The dog lunged as the skeleton shoved them both into the glass, bones shattering it.

You stared up at the canine as the two of you fell into darkness.


	2. Ow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to get along with your new skeleton companion.

You groaned in pain. Fuck, couldn't life be more kind?

The two of you had landed on a shelf. Your back got the full brunt of the impact. The big asshole you saved had descended right on top of you. 

He slid off of you and sat on his coccyx. "God..did we have to fall on wood?" You complained. He glared at you, "did ja want to get mauled?"

"No, but that doesn't make it any worse..." You slowly sat up, rubbing your sore back.

"suck it up, dolly." He growled. He then shuffled to the edge of the shelf. "hmm.." 

You had got up, you looked down. "Fuck, how are we gonna get down?" You questioned. He looked up at you and grinned. "we see if you can survive first." He said. 

You snorted, "Then who's gonna be your human shield to block the fall?"

"good point."

You then remembered something. "Hey, show me the leg." You said. He glared at you but finally relented. It was his fibula, it looked worse than you remembered. You sighed.

You still had the ripped tee. You glanced at him before wrapping it. He hissed. "ya... ya have ta do this?" He asked. You grinned "I wouldn't tell you a fibula."

He snorted, "tha's was very humerus."

"I know, you could say I... tickled your funny bone."

"Heheheh-ow! i-heh tibia honest, those are cracking me up! ya a real rib-tickler!"

As he was distracted you tightened it cloth up. He winced and hissed with pain. 

"Don't worry, I've got a skeleton more." He snickered. "yea... heh i haven't had a pun-match in ages."

"Yea, well, this is my first."

"a natural then."

...

...

"We still haven't figured out a way down."

"eghhh.."

The shelf was empty except for one sheet of paper. "Paper-airplane maybe?" He was light, and gliding away sounded amazing.

"pff, don't be an idiot, i got it" he mumbled. "Don't gotta be an asshole about it." You growled.

He growled back, grabbing ahold of you and pulling you in.

"What the fuck are-" In a burst of magic, you were... Falling...

"Shit!" You hit the ground first, quicker than you anticipated. Did he teleport..? That was a good idea- "HEY you used me as a fall-shield again!" 

You could hear him snickering behind you. "Bitch!" You stood up, "Do that again and i'll- ...hey uh buddy?"

He looked about ready to collapse. "jus- jus' give me a... momen...eh"  
He closed his eyes and you heard the distinct sound of snoring. Asshole, you'll beat his non-existent ass later. 

He'd probably be hungry later. Using magic while you had injuries can be very draining, you heard. You kinda felt bad for yelling.

You put him over your shoulder. Now to find something to eat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww they're getting along
> 
> Not for long tho >:)
> 
> And owo whats this? Two chapters?
> 
> I know, im amazed too.


	3. Carrots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your crippled companion go for food.

His head hurts like hell. He stared up at a ceiling... 

ceiling?

He stood up straight, his eyes widening. He was back! How?! Was it-

"Fucker! Are you deaf?!" He flinched and saw... you. It all came rushing back. the full-blown headache too.

"shut your face-hole." He grumbled, clinging to his head.

You furrowed your brows. "Whats wrong? Headache?" 

"Ya and your yapping ain't making it any better!" He hissed. He shut his sockets and waited for the throbbing to subside.

You suprisingly had actually listened. When he opened his sockets, you were moving away. 

"where you going?" He asked. You glanced at him, "Food." you said simply.

He was hungry. Standing up slowly, he followed you. "There's a freezer on the left side and some cans and boxes on the right." You stated quietly, "Mostly spaghetti..."

He glanced through the darkness. Also, a desk sat beside some stairs. A lamp set on top along with various papers and books. It was the only light source in the room.

"cans would be easier to open then a giant icebox, don't ya think?" He piped up. It was also darker, he silently thought. You nodded in agreement. 

Case settled, you and he climbed on top of the shelves. You had carried him most of the way, much to his misfortune.

"You need to heal if you wanna be useful." You grumbled, "I want to be free of carrying a crippled as much as possible."

"tch, yer own fault for thinking i needed help." he bit back.

You pushed a can from the others. "If you don't need help then open this yourself." 

"fine, but if i do i get tha whole thin'" he barked, climbing on top and gripping the tab. He pulled it up. It barely budged. 

Dammit.

He glared at the forming smirk you had. "fack off, i almost-- got it.." 

You began to snicker, "Your such a fucking idiot." 

"go ta hell" he pulled harder, it was all the way up now. "see?"

"Now open it," you replied. He started sweating. "how da fuck am i 'spose to do that?" 

You grinned "Maybe...you need help?" 

"fuck you!"

"No you." 

He snarled, pushing at the edge with his good foot. it doesnt budge. "dammit, jus' open!" 

You sighed, gripping a hook he hadn't noticed til' now. "where da get that?"

"It was on the desk. I was able to bend it a little while you were out." you awnsered. You made a 'get off' motion with your hands.

You hooked it around the tab. "I'll pull and you hold on, ok?" He relented. You pulled and it came off half way. Enough for them to feast.

You took out a chopped carrot and nibbled on it. "You didn't do it by yourself so we share." He huffed and took one of his own. "i didn't need the whole thing anyway." 

"You really need to use that brain of yours." you chuckled. 

"ya should know, sweets, i dont exactky have one." he glared. 

"Yeah, your really emtpy headed." You said. 

"nah im just thick-skulled."

You blinked, then chuckled. "A toast for a boneified meal?" you held out your second carrot. He tapped it with his fourth, "bone appetit."

...

...

How were they gonna get out?

He paused. "didja find a door?" He inquired. You looked down at your carrot. "Yea but the handle's to far, and the crack underneath is too small." you awnsered, disappointed.

He hummed, staring at his food.

"we'll have to sneak when someone comes down." You said. "it'll be risky, but worth it."

He nodded. "what if we get caught?"

"..."

Atleast they had food. And safety for the time being.

"I guess we'll find out if we're stupid enough to be within their sight." You had finally awnsered. He continued chowing while glaring at the table. Who lived here, he thought, and how long intil the notice and capture you and he..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those cans are hard to open, if my noodle arms cant do it, then they cant either.
> 
> They're at it again and so am i.
> 
> This'll be the last one of today. 
> 
> Im going to try and make a schedule for this so i can force myself to think of more to write instead of jsut spewing it. 
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoy what i've made so far.


	4. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your buddy being your normal selves

You sat in between cans of vegetables and soup. You stared quietly at the desk. Your eyes narrowed at it. It was the third night here and seemingly nobody had come in yet.

Yet, you were certain things had moved. Book in different places and papers moved around. You had noticed it the first night, you skeleton buddy hasn't yet.

You stayed up yesterday and now today. You still didn't catch anything. Maybe that's because you nod off sooner or later. You rested your arms over a tipped over can.

You turned to the skeleton. He was asleep, your pretty sure he's a heavy sleeper. He had red drool hanging from his mouth and the usual scowl on his face was gone.

You had to admit, he was adorable. But you weren't ever gonna say that out loud.

You glanced at the ceiling. You knew someone lived here, they were quite loud. Enough for you two to be able to make out some of the words.

Something like a hate for puns(you both grinned at that), cooking and... socks? It sounded like another lived here but, they were too quiet to be heard.

You yawned and slumped further in into a can. Maybe... Just a moment of rest.

You passed out.

——————————————

"Shit!" What a great way to wake up. You had fallen off the can and hit an unforgiving box of noodles.

"will ya shud up? it's barely morning." you glared at him. Looking at the window you both fell through, it looked to be noon.

"Your not the one getting fucked by noodles, and it's in the middle of the day!" You growled.

"still too early for yer shit," he grumbled shifting in his spot. You sighed, "You're such a lazybones."

"it's in tha bones," he grinned. He opened his sockets as two red eyelights came flickering through. You stretched your back as you said, "So what are we going to do?"

Your back pop, "i ye- you sure that's healthy?" He winced. You looked over him with a grin "What? Are you squeamish or something?" 

He glared at you, "it jus' sounds weird, your body shouldn't make weird noises." You rubbed your neck. "Well it does, so chalk it up for being weird human biology," you said.

"yea... so fer the question earlier, we could check out da books on the desk." He jabbed a finger towards it. You looked at it. "You've been there?'" you asked. It might explain why they moved.

"nah, don't like readin' but it's borin' down here."

You looked at the desk. "...Alright..." 

You climbed down, you only helping him a little(even when he protested). His leg was healing well and quickly, a trait of bitties. You didn't know how he got it. You haven't and your sure he wouldn't want you asking.

Once you two had finally got on top, you went and looked at the writing. He glanced at you, "was' it say?" He questioned.

You looked up at him and said, "Can't read." He gave a strange look, "then how da hell did ja think you could read a book?" You shrugged.

The skeleton grabbed a book and pushed it over. "well yer lucky i can, it's ah joke book."

Nice, but... You didn't want to be on this desk very long. "How 'bout... We read it over at the shelves?" You suggested.

He glared at you, "whatever, i'll get it down."

"Uh, you're legs still broken, I'll do it." You objected. He glared "nuh-uh, i can do it jus' fine." He insisted.

You grabbed the book. "You're gonna hurt yourself." 

"go fuck off! i can do it myself!" He growled, pulling it back, "no one needs yer shit help!"

"Fuck you!"

"go tah hell!"

"Eat shit!"

"god yer so annoying!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"uh... am interrupting something here?"

"FUCK" you both yelled, startled.

You looked up and saw a skeleton five times your size. "shit..." You hissed under your breath.

The two of you had been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? A cliffhanger? 
> 
> And hey, thanks for the support so for this story!  
> This was originally going to be a sans/reader fic, but then i thought 'nah'. But im thinking about it again. I'll let you guys decide!
> 
> Next one willl be out by tomorrow, probably.


	5. Greeting a new pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a new skeleton.

How did bitties appear?

They all appeared the day monsters broke out. It was Theorized that all the pent up magic burst out, creating bitties. They formed from the magic that monsters released. Which lead to very similar looking monsters and bitties. Humans don't have magic so they didn't have the similarities monsters did.

Because of that, sans found himself staring at a strange human bitty and an unnervingly similar skeleton.

He had gone to get some paperwork for the recent project Alphys was working on. He had shortcutted in the middle of a bitty fight. They held his quantum physics joke book.

"-yer so annoying!"

"I could say the same for you"

"uh... am i interrupting something here?"

"FUCK" he winced at their strong language. He's glad Papyrus wasn't here.

He heard the human hiss something, you. The copy of him made a move, grabbing you by the shirt and... Disappearing. Of course, that made sense, he was a sans after all.

He saw them running on the floor not too far from where the desk was. You carried the bitty him away. "he-hey, calm down, i ain't gonna hurt you."

They obviously didn't listen, continuing to bolt. He sighed. They ran under the basement window, it was broken. Was that how they got in? 

"Do your teleporty thing!" You said to his copy. Said copy glared and growled, "i can't teleport that far!"

He walked up to them, holding up his hands. "look i ain't gonna do nothing. just calm down."

The skeleton growled and said, "we ain't doin' shit fer ya!"

"look-" he sat down, "i'm not doing anything." He lowered his hands and kept them in his pocket. "i just wanna know why you two are down here."

You glared at him standing stiff. "We fell through the window." Sans gave you a sceptical look. "ya just fell through? it wasn't broken before." 

"a crazy mutt was' chasin' us, we had to break it." His edgier copy explained. He looked up at the window, "huh. ok"

How long had they been there? Hours? Days? Months?! He really didn't pay attention to most of the basement.

What was he going to do with them? Send them to an adoption center? By the way they ran, he's pretty certain they wouldn't like that.

"look uh... we got off on the wrong foot, i'm  
sans, sans the skeleton." He gave a good-natured grin. They glared suspiciously.

You opened your mouth ready to say something then shut it. You looked at his copy. "Have we... We haven't told each other's names, have we?" 

His edgier self snorted. "we haven't, god, we're such idiots." How long had they known each other?

You grinned, "Wow, we are. " You turned your head toward him and your grin faltered. "...It's _____..."

"edge." His copy stated simply. You snuffled a snort. "what are ya laughing at?!" Edge growled.

"I'm sorry, it just fits so well. You're so edgy."

He shoved you, "well fuck you too!" 

"Hey! No need to get defensive, it was a compliment." You defended.

"compliment my ass!" Do they always do this?

He gave a long sigh, which they flinched at. Edge's eyelights narrowed at him. "ya got our names now whaddya want?" 

"well maybe i can help you, do you have an owner or..." They both stiffened. "...or a place you're trying to get to?'

You looked thoughtful while Edge sneered, "out, that's where."

He looked to the side cautiously. He really didn't want them to go back out on the streets. "didn't you guys almost get mauled a dog?" 

"Maybe but it's better than being by you big assholes!" You barked, jabbing a finger at him.

He and Edge snorted. "big asshole? he doesn't even have one!" Edge chuckled. You glared indigently, "Shut the fuck up, it's supposed to be an insult!"

"a very bad one, hey! don't you call me asshole too?" He snorted. 

"Fuck you!"

Sans rubbed his face, "do ya two have to fight all the time?" They gave him glares that could pierce bone.

"We do not fight all the time." "was' makes you think we always fight?"

"Being around you just makes us stressed." You explained. 

"then we don't agree as much." He added. 

"i doubt that." He said under his breath. He glanced around for a second, spotting some opened cans. He didn't want to force them into anything. However, leaving them outside in the streets sounded tough. By looking at them, they looked pretty scruffed up. Edge had a bandage over his tibia, keeping weight off it, absently noted. "say...how 'bout you two stay here? You won't have to scrounge for food anymore." He suggested.

They both rebounded. "And what makes you think we'll stay with you?" You bit at him. 

He grinned, "it won't be much of a hassle for me and my bro. No bones about it." 

"was' yer bro like?" Edge asked cautiously. Sans's grin turned softer, "my bro? he's pretty cool. likes pasta and puzzles. he makes the best kind."

Your face turned softer, but Edge's only tightened. "puzzles? sound a' like stupid shit."

You glared at him, "Be nice, asshole." He sneered at you, "we already went ova the asshole thing, and don't tell me what ta do." 

"Fine, I SUGGEST you be nice." You grumbled. He huffed, "no thanks"

"God damn you-!" "hey i'm still here," Sans interjected before it got any worse. "what do you say on the offer?"

Edge glanced at you. You rolled your shoulders before crossing your arms, "Can we leave at any time?"

"yes," he said.

You swiped a look at Edge. "...You won't bother us with that bitty crap?" You questioned. He nodded.

"......"

"Ok." He exhaled, a bit relieved.

"we hafta?" Edged grumbled. You looked at the floor, "He'd trap us anyway if he wanted to keep us," You said quietly.

Sans got up and turned around. "well, i have to show my new roommates around, yeah? follow me and i'll show you around." He made a 'follow me' motion with his hands.

After a few moments, they began to move towards him. 

"and uh... also, please keep down the cursing," Sans said, exasperated.

They both grin devilishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been saving the whole name thing for now ;), here it is.  
> More info on the bitties. The different aus are just copies in this world. They have different categories for each one like our freind edgy, a fell.
> 
> And a thousand words? Kill me now.
> 
> Also the sans, edge(both?)/reader is still up for debate.


	6. Hotcats And Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eat a hotcat.

After bombarding the tall, fat skeleton, he led you upstairs. He had asked if the two of you needed help, but fuck him! Edge(you just now only found out his name?!) struggled up the stairs. You tried to help him.

"fuck ya! i don't need yer help either!" He snarled at you.

You glared at him. "Well, you can shove those words back down your throat! I'm gonna help anyway!" The two of you squabbled while Sans sighed rubbing his nasal bone.

"tibia honest, you two fight like children." Said children looked up. Edge snorted while you gave a half-hearted glare.

"that's no fibula. she hates my guts" Edge joined in.

You huffed a laugh, "You're not supposed to join him!"

"what? These pun-tastic jokes don't tickle your ribs?" Sans asked.

You chuckled. "They are a real rib-tickler."

"so your sayin' they're... punny?" Edge nudged you.

You laughed. "Okay, admit that was terrible."

"darling, you're breakin' my soul here. it was the best, no bones 'bout it." Edge said.

"yeah, i'd say it was pretty good." Sans defended with Edge.

"Nope. The worst." You poked Edge.

"wow. that's just mean."

"You don't have to skull-k about it." You grinned.

He snorted. "guess i just don't have the stomach to take criticism."

"hey, we're here," Sans said, opening the door. You peaked through. The three of you were in a small hallway. The left contained what looked like a kitchen. The hallway contained three other doors. There was a bone painting in the middle.

You noticed a sock in the middle of the hallway, all by its self. Why? Who leaves a stray sock like that?

"So, where we stayin'?" You asked. You jabbed up a finger at him, "If it's a box we're leaving." Edge nodded in agreement.

"you are me and my bro's roommates, right? you can sleep wherever you like. just not in our rooms. no biggie." Sans replied nonchalantly. "now that we're talking about it, our rooms are right there." He pointed at the doors nearest to the kitchen. "and bathroom's other side."

You hummed and began making your way towards the kitchen. "Cool. S' that all?" You questioned. Sans hummed a yes in reply.

"so was' there to eat in this dump?" Edge asked While catching up to you.

Sans scratched his skull. "huh, uh well, we got hotcats and spaghetti." A hotcat? What the hell was that? It'd better not be a hotdog made out of cats. Edge seemed to be drooling.

"hotcats? i've only eaten one but their good." Edge growled hungrily. You looked at both of them strangely.

"The hell is a hotcat anyway?" You asked, "I don't wanna be eating cats in a bun." The skeleton assholes laughed.

"don't worry, it's not a cat in a bun." Sans chuckled. You huffed, it better not be.

Sans decided to make some, moving on ahead of them. It was silent between the two of them. You dove into your thoughts. Was this a good idea? Your last owners were humans. You... The assholes ditched you when they realized you didn't obey like an animal.

-  
 _"H-hey... Where you going?" You tried to catch up. Damn their long legs._

_they opened the car door. "Wa- Hey! Don't leave me here!" SLAM!_

_"He-Hey! I'll listen more! I'll be good!" The engine flipped on._

_"Fuck- HEY!"_

_"I- heh... Fine! I don't need you anyway! You hear that?! FUCK YOU!"_  
-

"hey, ya ok?" You blinked. Edge was looking at you with a strange face.

"Pff, yeah. You worried?" You grinned at him. He scowled.

"nah, jus'... yer face was all scrunched up. ya looked stupid." Was it? You didn't notice.

"I was just thinking. What the hell are hotcats made of anyway?" That was a good question.

Edge looked up and put up his hands. "it's the best." They were turning into the kitchen, "made o' wata sausages. s' monster food."

Sans grinned, adding on, "it's also best with ketchup."

Edge squinted up at him. "nah, mustards betta." You hummed in thought of the two condiments.

"Ehh, I like ketchup better." You decided. Edge sputtered, glaring at you.

"a ketchup fan, nice. anyway, while ya two took your time, i already." Edges eyes widened while you muttered a 'really?'. How was that even possible?

"nice, i'm tired o' eatin' canned shit!" Edge barked. You flinched when he disappeared. Sans didn't seem to notice. He appeared on the table a few moments later.

You sighed, clambering onto one of the chairs. "ya could just ask for help if you need it" Sans suggested. You glared. He raised his arms, "alright, alright."

He planted three plates with the hotcats on them. They had tiny cat faces "ya don't have to finish them, i know you have bitty stomachs." He grinned. You huffed in amusement. Edge grinned.

"yer can give me yers if ya don't want it. i know it might be a bit big fer ya." They gave each other shit-eating grins. You think this pun charade thing was gonna get old soon.

Sans put out ketchup and mustard. They both absolutely drenched their hotcats. You furrowed your brows. "Eeghth, you want a hotcat with all that?" They chuckled.

"sure, you offering yers?" Edge grinned. You pulled your plate back defensively. He snickered.

"here, you like ketchup, yeah?" He held the ketchup bottle. You took it pensively, watching him warily. He only grinned softly.

When you tilted it, you noticed the lid shifted. Your eyes narrowed at Sans. Taking it off, you threw it at him. "Fuck you!"

——————————————

Edge led you into the living room. The two of you explored the house a little more. It was pretty small, but that was expected of a city home. Edge had said he wanted to show you something. You mulled over what he could be showing you as you near to the couch.

He pulled you under. Hey! It was the sock from the hallway. And other various clothing. "heh, i know it's not much, but, i was thinking this could be our hideout. only hiding spot with the comfiest floor. and a tv."

You didn't notice the beads of sweat on his forehead. You grinned, "It's great. We should steal all their socks too." Your face turned mischievous.

Edge smirked, "totally."

You went up to hug him but faltered. "Er... Bitties survived today hug..?"

He grimaced and looked away. Instead of growling as you expected, he grumbled, "fine. 'bitties survived today' hug..."

You faltered in surprise for a moment till he glared at you. You quickly hugged him before letting go. He had a strange face planted on him. "Is... Your face is all glowing red." His eyes widened as the red glow spread.

"Oh... My...GOD. It's you blushing. That's so... so... Stop blushing!" You glared. Now you were reddening. At least you didn't glow.

You both were startled out of your predicament(luckily) by a very, very loud voice.

"OH. MY. GOD!?? SANS!!!" Oh shit. It was the loud guy!

"YOU PICKED UP YOUR SOCK!!!! HELL HAS FROZE OVER!!!" You and Edge looked at the sock scrutinizingly.

"huh... i guess i did." You heard Sans mumble in the background.

"THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION! I MUST GO MAKE CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI!" You looked at Edge. He had a nervious look. The look didn't sit well with you.

"Hey, are you ok?" You looked at him worriedly. He didn't have a chance to answer as someone else spoke.

"sure paps, but uh, first you gotta meet some people," Sans said. He was talking about the two of you. You stood pensively. "our new roomies... uh... edge? _____? come out please?"

The two of you looked at each other. With a deep inhale, you went out. Edge followed behind. "Uh... Over here!"

Sans came from the hallway along with a very, VERY, tall skeleton. "holy fuck" Edge muttered. Said tall skeleton gasped, his eyes widening.

Oh man, this day felt like it was gonna be much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! Sorry for being late. Even though I don't have a due date. :/
> 
> I've decided to do the sans/reader after some thought and some ideas from comments! 
> 
> That being said, enjoy!


	7. Burnt Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, I didn't want to write Papyrus. He's too optimistic. But he sure is adorable. 
> 
> I love this shit so much. So I'm gonna focus on it the most. So you smol beans will be seeing more of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> \------

"YOU GOT BITTIES?!" Ouch, he was even louder up close. Duh, you thought to yourself, of course, it would. 

"uh... not exactly. they'll be livin' wit' us for a bit. like roomies" Sans explained. Your eyes narrowed at the tall monster. Guh, look at that face. You can already tell he's gonna be one of those kids. All grabby an' shit. 

"THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI AND FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!!!" He boomed. You rubbed your ears. You don't know if you can take this yelling for multiple days. 

You glanced at Edge. You froze. He was sweating up a storm. Was he afraid of grabby people? Actually, that would make sense. He never liked you near him. (Which kinda hurts but let's not think about that.) You shuffled in front of him. "And who are you?"

The tall guy beamed, "WHY I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Alright, that's nice an' all, champ. But do ya have to talk so fuckin' loud?" You groaned. You didn't notice Sans's eyelights going out. 

Two eyes bulged out of Papyrus's socket. Holy fuck! He has eyes?! Papyrus glared at you. Whoa. You shrunk a little. "HUMAN BITTY. IT IS NOT NICE TO SWEAR! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING FROM SOMEONE, ASK NICELY." He scolded. 

What is this wizardry? "...Could you keep it down, please..?" You mumbled. 

Papyrus smiled, "Of Course Human! Now, May I Get To Know Your Names? I Should Know My Two New Roommates!" At least he was quieter.

"It's _____." You stated simply. You glanced at Edge, he still looked nervous. "And this is Edge. We didn't come here to play as dolls, so none of that bitty shit."

"Language! The Great Papyrus Shall Treat You As Guest, Not Playthings!" He guaranteed. You scratched your back, narrowing your eyes at him. He did look harmless. But its always the innocent looking ones that stab you in the back!

...

Nah, look at him, he wouldn't hurt a fly. You could feel it. "Alright... Papyrus. You were talking about spaghetti?" 

He beamed, "YES! Ahem- I'm Going To Make The Finest Of Arts For Our New Arrivals And Sans Way To Laziness-Recovery!" 

"do i get a trofie for my sock-picking skills?" Sans grinned. 

Papyrus turned stiff. "Sans... Don't Ruin This." 

The shit-eating grin already stretching as he said, "aw paps! all that work about made me... pasta way." There were the eyes again. 

"SANS!"

"jus' look at him, b-... papyrus. that ol' piece of cloth really... socked it to him." Edge snickered. 

"NO! NOT YOU TOO!" Papyrus shrieked. They both chuckled. 

You wave your hands up. "Guys, guys. Look at him. He doesn't deserve this! Plus... If you going at him like this, he might fall over and pasta way."

"FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO UNDER- Wait..." The tall skeleton stopped, staring at you. You smiled up at him sweetly.

"NOOOOO!! HYO HO HO!" He cried, kneeling to the ground. Aw, rest in peace big guy.

—————————

"Whoa, fuck, that looks good!" You drooled. 

"LANGUAGE!" 

"yeah..." Mumbled Edge. You had noticed he'd been fairly distant since Papyrus came. You narrowed your eyes at him. You'd figure out why soon enough. 

Sans stretched, "yup, my bros the best cook, ain't he?" He admired. You look at the large skeleton. He seemed like a good brother. Your face softened. 

Plates were placed in front of you. It was sized for you. "Totally! If it's as good as it looks, I'm going to love it!"

Papyrus beamed. You noticed an orange tint on his cheekbones. Oh... Oh my god! There are different colors! Your head whipped to Sans. He stared at you curiously as you stared him down with determination. 

You took a bite from your plate. Your brows furrowed. It was a... Indescribable taste. How the hell do you burn spaghetti? The sauce was all runny. And tasted more of raw tomatoes than anything. But hey, it beats the old, cold noodles from the trash. You never liked cold food. 

You gave a thumbs up. Papyrus posed, putting a hand to his chest as his cape flowed (whoa, how?!?!?). "I HAVE DONE IT AGAIN. NYEH HEH HEH!"

Edge had a noodle hanging from his mouth as he glared at the plated of noodles. Guess someone didn't have such lenient taste buds as yours. Or any at all. 

"tha fuch is ish shit?" He muffled. You snorted as he spat the noodles. You blinked as a red tongue stuck out. Well nevermind, he did have taste buds. 

"guess someone doesn't like spaghetti," Sans said. Edge glared. 

"WHY WOULD ANYONE NOT LIKE SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked. You shrugged. Maybe it would be more likable if it wasn't burnt. How do you burn spaghetti anyway?

"WELL, If You Didn't Like It, You Should Have Told Me. I Can Make Something Else If You'd Like." Papyrus offered. 

Edge slumped into his coat. "nah, already ate anyway." He mumbled. 

"WELL ALRIGHT... If You Insist." The tall went and grabbed the plate. 

You glimpsed at Edge and smirked. "Are you sure you don't need anything to eat? You're all bones." 

Edge snorted. "nah. if i eat any more it'll fall right back out." He poked at his non-existent stomach. Wait, how did he eat anyway? You gazed perplexed at him.

"NYEH! You Two Are Just Like Sans." Papyrus groaned. 

"guess we're one in the same bone," Sans remarked. You and Papyrus looked at him in disappointment. That wasn't good at all. Sans raised his hands up, murmuring, "alright, i'll admit it wasn't my best."

"...but i got a skele-ton more."

"NYEH!"

The four of you finished dinner in somewhat tranquility. When you had finished, you inwardly decided to help papyrus with his cooking. Even if you knew next to nothing about it. 

You fled to the couch. Crawling under the green sofa, you laid down. You looked at the sock not too far off. Remembering Papyrus's reaction, you were totally going to take all of them. Secretly, of course. 

You stretched, leaning into the cloth underneath you. It was probably late by now. And you were exhausted. 

two red eyelights poked beside you. You gazed up at him curiously. He sank on the floor lazily. "Heya Edge. You tired too?"

"eh, yeah. been up all day wit' those new assholes." He grumbled, scratching his chin. Bone to bone still sounded weird. 

"Heh yeah, you like it here so far?" You studied him curiously. You didn't mind the new situation so far. Better than being a street bitty. 

"eh uh... betta than out dere i guess. but uh... if something happens, can we leave?"

You studied his face. He looked anxious? "Yeah, ok. If you ever want to, we can leave," you assured. 

"heh ok. but watta 'bout you? how ya likin' it so far?" He asked. 

"Pretty good. The blue guy's kinda cool. Papyrus is real loud though." It felt like a pretty good deal to you. No trash digging, no sudden downpours of rain. And no dogs!

You yawned, "Well, I think it's time for a bitty nap." 

"yeah? well, go do that some'ere else. this mah spot." Edge nudged you.

"Tch, fine. But I was there first." You growled, moving over. 

"whateva." 

"..Night, Edge."

....

"night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egh, its 3 am and I got shit to do tomorrow, but oh well. Onwards to the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans shortcutted home, in the living room. Plopping on the couch. Papyrus wasn't home yet. He yawned, his job with Alphys was working him to the bone. Heh. 

Said monster was doing just that. She was finding a way to stabilize a group of bitties. They were called the forest bitties, 'cause they were found in Ebott's forest. Some called them horror bitties, but really, they were all bark and no bite. Heh. 

Alphys was asking him to care for his version of them. He was the most unstable. With the unnerving hole in his head. Despite his problems, he only wanted to help people, by feeding them. Sans wood-n't (heh) mind that if the type of food he gave wasn't so... Fresh. Or alive. 

Man all this talk about food was making him hungry. He stood up. Heading to the kitchen he searched through the cupboards. They had some chisps somewhere... 

He opened the cupboard finding them. 

...along with two bitties. 

"Sup" You mumbled through a chisp in your mouth. Sans grinned. 

"looks like i got a small problem." He joked. He took a handful of the salty goodies. 

"and us a big problem, we clam this bag!" Edge barked. 

You snorted. "Yeah, no fatties. "

"hey, i'm just big-boned." He said. They cackled. Despite bickering a lot, they were like two peas in a pod, it seemed. They clacked two chips together, salt falling from it. 

"so uh... was wondering if you guys need anything. like clothing? or other stuff. know you didn't want to be cared for like pets but..." He scratched his head, "it's a little problem if you can't buy things yourself."

Edge's eyes narrowed. Yours twinkled with hidden excitement and thought. You looked kinda cute. "Ok, but only if we can come. So we can choose ourselves. Edge?" You concluded, before looking at Edge. He shrugged noncommittally. 

Welp, that sounds like a plan. "kay, but you'll need to stay on my shoulder. they won't allow you to be runnin' around."

You faltered. Edge outright growled, "tha hell would we wanna be on yer shoulder? rather get mauled."

"He isn't that bad. You can stay here if don't like it. I'll pick something for you." You defended, glaring at him. Aw, thanks _____.

Edge bared his teeth. "tch, fine. bet you'll pick the shittiest things eva." 

You huffed, standing proud, "Just you see, you'll be so wowed you'll forget how to pun." Your eyes twinkled with determination. 

Sans chuckled. You sure were something with that look. "that shirt sounds like an interesting day. looks like she's gonna sock it to ya." Sans punned. Edge gave a little smirk. 

"Didn't you already use that one?" You narrowed your eyes. 

"nah, but you do have a small memory don't cha?" Sans grinned. Edge snorted. 

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I got two others finished. I'm just gonna separate the post a little.
> 
> See ya then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. 
> 
> This was supposed to come out sooner! But things happened. I promise the next will be out by tomorrow! Or in my case, today. :D
> 
> On a different note, thank you for all the comments! I read them all. ^^

Rested on sans's shoulder as he headed into the bitty shop. You held on tightly, wobbling a little. Some shortcut... It was nothing like Edge's teleportation. Maybe because they 'ported farther away?

Once you settled, you looked around. The store was completely built for bitties. You even heard other bitties in the background. It made you nervous. Its been a while since you've stayed in one of these. 

"hey." You looked up. Sans was looking at you worriedly, "you ok?"

You straightened, nodding. Of course you were. You glanced around at all the items. There was a lot. Sans strolled over to the human bitty side. An array of bitty clothing and furniture accessories lay in front of you. 

"Eh... It's a small selection to choose from." You punned. An indigo sweater caught your eye. You skimmed through the other articles in thought. 

"well, they have very little customers coming in." He joked. You snorted as you leaned forward, looking at a darker red. You could see Edge wearing that. 

"hey." You blinked up at Sans. He plucked an orange shirt. "this kinda suits you." 

You couldn't see yourself wearing it. "How so?"

"well... Matches your color. heh, surprised you're not already soul-d on it." He grinned. You blinked up at it, the pun flying over your head. You shrugged. 

"Alright." You grasped the soft fabric. Pointing to the indigo sweater you stated, "Oh and can you get that one too?" 

"yeah."

... "Sans?"

"yeah?" 

"Ca- can you get the shirt?" 

"yeah." Your eyes narrowed at him. Sighing you clambered on top of his skull, grumbling. 'Oh yeah, I can but I won't.' Dumbass...

"You're a fucker, you know that?" You grumbled. You noticed how he leaned in to let you grab it. You grumbled more curses under your breath. 

"nah, i'm a skeleton." He chuckled. You threw the sweater at his face. He caught it before it fully descended. "ow." 

You hopped down back on his shoulder. "Take that," you glowered. 

"heh, got me." He raised his hands, "anything else?"

You got a few more things while Sans punned, effectively getting you to smile every time. Sans lead you to the monster side as you snorted. 

"Edge's turn." 

"Well, that's gonna be a problem." You don't know how you were gonna shock the jokes out of him. Though you were certain he would like darker colors. 

"a small problem. heh. you two seem pretty acquainted with each other. what'd you think he likes?" 

Strange, you've only known him for about a week. It felt more like a month honestly. It was strange how easily your life changed.

"Well... He's very edgy." You laughed. "Pretty sure he's into reds and blacks."

Sans snorted "obviously. he's got a... sharp attitude." Sans scanned through the clothing before easily picking out a selection. "..there, anything else you two need?" 

"Uh... No. You picked that out quick, huh." You murmured. He nodded as he Sauntered towards the cashier. 

"yep. pretty sure I and he got a similar mind as we do with our stunnin' looks." He grinned, gesturing to himself. He began placing the bitty sized clothing on the counter. You watched a deer lady check them out boredly as you mulled over his words. 

It was true, they look very similar. Almost identical now that you thought about it. 

Wait a minute! 

"You guys are the same person!" You exclaimed. Sans raised an eyebrow at you. 

"you haven't noticed? i thought it was obvious."

"But.. You're so much more care-free! And you don't have sharp teeth. Edge is well... Edgy!" You defended yourself. Now that you look back, it's painfully obvious. You suppose you were blinded by the size difference. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by something. 

Something beautiful. 

"Oh my god, Sans." You were grinning maniacally, "look." You pointed. Sans gazed up, curiously. He blinked as he saw it.

"It's perfect for him." 

Sans snorted, "____, stop clowning around. hows this gonna halt his punning?" 

"It won't, but at least he'll be funny!" You exclaimed, grinning at your devious idea. Sans chuckled, playing along.

\------------------

Sans picked you up from his scooter. Which was a weird choice of mobility. Especially a green one(you would have gone for blue).

You looked at the streets around you. There were some parts you remembered. You're surprised how easily you've grown accustomed to the house. You've only been there for a few days, yet, its already grown on you. 

Both of you headed towards the front door, newly bought stuff in hand. You rested against his shoulder, calmed in the peaceful silence. 

Click!

"pap, we-" 

"TAKE THAT, YOU ABOMINATION!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen. 

You and Sans blinked. 

You instantly thought of Edge. Papyrus was calling him that?!

Sans, on the other hand, was surprised by Papyrus's harsh words. 

"die in a hole, you mangy fuck!" 

Sans ran(well, as close as he could to a run) to the kitchen. Your eyes widened. The kitchen was a mess and a window was broken. Said window was being glared at by both Edge and Papyrus. 

"what the hell happened."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what Edge's and Papyrus's day was while you were gone.

Edge isn't an idiot. Unlike you, he could tell the larger skeletons' home was shit. Maybe not like other houses, but crap all the same. 

Humans were the piss stains of the world. Monsters only got low-tier, despite their abundance of gold. It was a reason he moved into the area. He was still mostly a monster and needed magic food. 

He gazed over the building walls, Criticizing it. Not that he cared. There just wasn't anything to do. The walls seemed to have fresh paint. He could see little splats of the coating on the ceiling. He suspected Papyrus painted. Mostly 'cause why would any version of himself do work?

Plus, any Papyrus he's met would rather do things themselves. Perfectionist and what not. His brother, in his opinion, was the worst. Always nit-picky. Heh.

He glanced out the window, his mood dampening somewhat. He needed a distraction. 

White fluff suddenly engulfed his face. "what the fuck-"

Pulling back he saw a dog. 

Oh, shit-shit- its come back to fucking maul me! 

He then realized it wasn't that dog. He visibly relaxed. 

...

It's a fucking dog!

He staggered away, calling his magic. He hissed at the fact it took a moment to process bones. "shit-! fuck off or i'll kill ya!" He growled. 

The dog barked, their eyes crinkling in amusement. They were laughing at him!

"NYEH!?" He heard Papyrus say from his room. Oh yeah, he'd totally forgotten about him. 

"there's a fucking dog in tha house!" Edge yelled. His magic kicked up, manifesting 3 redish bones. With the flick of his wrist, they barreled towards them. 

The fluffy canine jumped. Dodging the bullet bones. Looking back, his eyes narrowed. 

He's dead. 

"YOU..." Papyrus narrowed his sockets. The dog whipped his head back. 

"Woof?"

"YOU BONE THIEVING CANINE WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Papyrus said, raising his finger, "EDGE, QUICKLY, CAPTURE THEM!" 

"are you an idiot? i can't- fuuuck! let me go you damn mutt!"

The dog snatched him up, dashing off. Papyrus gasped, "NOT THE OTHER WAY! COME BACK!"

Edge panicked, calling for more bones. The dog stopped in the kitchen, hopping up on the table. As Papyrus entered the room, they held Edge over the ledge of the table. 

"Arf arf!" They barked, muffled while holding Edge. 

Papyrus's sockets widened. "GASP!" Did he just say gasp out loud? "YOU WOULDN'T."

"wouldn't what? tha fucks he sayin'?" Edge said, looking at Papyrus anxiously.

"Warf Arf! Woof rarf!" 

"HOW DARE YOU BLACKMAIL BY ENDANGERING ONE'S LIFE! YOU SCOUNDREL!" Papyrus said. This only made Edge more anxious. He squirmed more. 

"ggruf!"

Papyrus seemed conflicted. "...NN, FINE. THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" 

The dog seemed pleased, their grip loosening. It was enough for Edge to twist around. "take this ya motherfucker!" 

He opened his jaw wide, snapping it down. It missed, but the dog let go. He panicked for a moment as he fell before teleporting back on the table. He felt himself being pulled. Frightened, he bit down, tasting a mouthful of a glove. 

"WATCH WHERE YOU, BITE SMALL BITY." Papyrus scolded. 

"maybe a little warning next time? how's tha fuck am i 'spose to know?" Edge hissed back. 

"LANGUAGE!"

"tch. i'll say what i want. now, why don't we fuck up this dog?" Edge grinned. 

"VIOLENCE AND CURSING IS NOT A GOOD LIFESTYLE, EDGIER BROTHER." Papyrus scolded, looking at him with disappointment. 

"don't call me that, now are we going to fight him or not?" Edge growled, glaring at the taller skeleton. 

"I-" Edge didn't wait for an answer turning around to the dog, who had been waiting patiently. He produced bones a little faster, launching the projectiles towards them. 

The dog hopped off the table onto a counter beside it. They slid into many of the things on the table, causing it to fall. 

"EDGY BITTY!" 

"tch, what?" 

"YOU CAN'T BE SHOOTING AT PEOPLE, EVEN IF THEY ARE ANNOYING. IT'S RUDE AND DANGEROUS!"

"is he rude to you?!" 

"WELL YE-"

"then be rude back!"

"I WON'T STOOP TO THEIR-"

"look at me, papyrus." He leaned up, grabbing his face as he glared at him. "is the great papyrus gonna let himself be pushed around?"

"N-NO-"

"are ya?!"

"NO!" 

"then let's show that dog who's boss!"

"YEAH!"

The two of them turned to the dog, who had gotten into some of Papyrus's bones. "charge!"

"NYEEHHH!"

The dog's eyes widened, taking the bone, they sprinted off, though one second too late. Papyrus snatched the scruff of their neck, pulling them up. "NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINALLY CAPTURED YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

The dog shifted uncomfortably. "...woof." The white barked, staring right up at him.

"WHAT?!?!!" Papyrus bellowed while Edge stared in confusion. In his shock, the mongrel wriggled away. 

"he's getting away!" Edge growled. Papyrus jumped to action, leaping forward in an attempt to recapture him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" 

While the chaos ensued, you and Sans had gotten back. 

"watch where ya fuckin' going, ya lumbering jackass!"

"PEOPLE WOULD FIND YOU LIKEABLE IF YOU'D STOP CURSING, EDGY BROTHER."

"i said don't-..." The Annoying Dog muted them as he heard a click. With one last dash, he barreled out the window.

Crash! 

Papyrus looked out the window, watching the pest skip away. With his bones nonetheless! 

With one last-ditch effort, Edge threw one of his own bones at them. 

"pap, we-"

"TAKE THAT, YOU ABOMINATION!" Papyrus yelled. 

Edge Jeered with him, grinning, "die in a hole, you mangy fuck!"

While Papyrus grumbled at Edge's continuation to curse, Sans 'ran' up behind them. "what the hell happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'He needed a distraction.'
> 
> A Distraction you say? Well since I'm so generous...


	11. This Fic Sucks So I'm Rewriting It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-confidence where are you...
> 
> "Not by you, HA, got em"

Hello beans.

You're probably wondering whens the new chapter. Or not. I don't know you. But if you are wondering, let me tell you a story. A while back i read through this and went "fuck, im terrible at this. But i will not give up!" 

I gave up. Hiding away from my work, i began to question my life's choices. But i made a promise not to leave public works behind. I may have broken it once but shhh, no one has to know..

Now im ready to do this.. All over again.. yay.

Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I honestly wouldn't have lasted 5 chapters without them. Xd   
I'm going to be working on an older idea i had for for this, as what's in here now is just ideas slapped together. And i cant have that.

So sit back and relax while i make trash!


	12. Rewrite Done!

Alright guys it’s done. Sorry it took so long.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316634/chapters/64081387> You can find it here.   
  


I hope you enjoy :3


End file.
